To LOVE-Ru - Rito's invention
by muumitfan
Summary: This time Rito makes an invention. But what does it do?


Barry was walking with Maya to visit Rito and when they got to their house Mikan opened the door. "Hi Mikan. Is Rito home?" Asked the two. "Yeah. He's been in Lala's lab for hours now. We don't know what he's doing here." Explained Mikan. "Hmm ok." Said Barry.  
The two went inside and even Haruna, Yui, Run and everyone else was there. "Oh you guy's."Greeted Barry. "Hi Barry and Maya." Said everyone happily. "I'm going to go see what Rito's doing." Said Barry to everyone. "Ok then." Said Lala. Barry walked to the lab and when he opened the door he saw Rito doing something. "Ah ha! I've done it!" Shouted Rito. "What did you do Rito?" Asked Barry curiously. "Oh Barry. Nice to see you as always." Said Rito happily. "He he it's nice to see you too bud even thought we see each other every day." Said Barry while smiling. "Hey Barry can you ask Nana to give me one of her pet's for me?" Asked Rito. "Sure thing Rito. Just a minute." Agreed Barry and went downstairs.  
When Barry got down he saw everyone chatting together and went to Nana. "Hey Nana can you give me the most harmless creature you have as a pet?" Requested Barry. "Umm sure but why do you want it?" Asked Nana curiously. "Rito needs one for something and asked me to get one." Explained Barry. "Oh ok then." Said Nana and took her D-Dial and transferred a creature for Barry. "Thank you." Thanked Barry and went back to Rito."I wonder why Rito needed one of your pet's Nana." Thinked Momo aloud.  
When Barry got back to the lab with the creature he saw an invention on Rito's hand. "What's that?" Asked Barry while handing over the creature. "You'll see." Said Rito and putted the creature on the table. Rito then used his invention on the creature and it started talking. "Huh? Hey i can talk. Oh how nice." Said the thing happily. "Yay my invention that makes plants and animals talk worked. But it doesn't last long." Said Rito happily. "Hey that's a neat invention Rito. Can i take this thing back to Nana now?" Said Barry amazed. "Sure thing Barry." Said Rito and gave the creature back to Barry. Barry then walked back.  
Everyone was curious why Rito needed the thing. "Why did Rito need it?" Asked Lala and Momo. "Well it's better that i'll show you than explain. Ok little one, go ahead and speak." Said Barry. "Hello everyone. How do you do?" Said the thing. "Huuuh?!" Said everyone from a surprise. "Uuh yeah Rito made an invention that let's this thing speak." Explained Barry. "Wow cool! Why didn't i think of that?" Said Lala amazed.  
Meanwhile in the lab Rito decided to use his invention on Celine. "Ok Celine, can you speak?" Said Rito after using his invention on her. "I'm hungry daddy. Can i have some food?" Asked Celine whit a cute voice. "Aww go ask my sister Mikan or Lala." Explained Rito. "Ok daddy." Said Celine happily. "You can call me Rito or brother." Explained Rito happily. "Ok, and i call Mikan sister?" Asked Celine happily as she was leaving.  
When Celine got to everyone she went to Mikan. "Big sis can i have food? I'm hungry." Said Celine. "Huh?! Celine you talked?" Said Mikan surprised. "Da- i mean big brother used his invention on me that let's me speak." Explained Celine. "Aww Celine's voice is adorable." Said Haruna happily. "Ok Celine come with me then." Told Mikan to her. "Maybe you should ask Rito to use his invention on Maron, Haruna." Suggested Lala. "Huh?! Should i?" Said Haruna to herself. "We'll come too." Said everyone else.  
When they entered the lab they saw Rito sitting on a table. "Rito can you show us your invention?" Requested Lala. "Sure thing. I guess you guy's want me to use it on Maron, right?" Guessed Rito. "Y-yes but please don't hurt him Rito." Said Haruna with a worried tone. "No worries." Said Rito. He then uses the invention on Maron and starts to talk. "Oh yeah now we're talking." Said Maron with a manly voice. "Huh?!" Said everyone surprised from the voice. "Maron say something random." Requested Rito. "If i was bigger i would be more helpful but if i was bigger master wouldn't be able to carry me." Said Maron. "Master?" Said everyone surprised expect Rito and Barry. "He means you Sairenji." Explained Rito. "Me?" Said Haruna surprised. "You know since you're Maron's owner and all." Continued Barry. "Oh yeah that makes sence." Thought Haruna. "Hey Rito what is that third choice?" Asked Barry curiously. "Oh that? It let's every one of us to speak if we turn into somekind of an animal." Explained Rito "Oh ok then. That's useful." Said Barry happily. "That's really useful invention Rito." Said Lala happily. "I won't use it much thought." Said Rito. "Why?" Asked everyone confused. "I know that it would make two people sad." Explained Rito. "Who are those people?" Asked Lala. "Oh for crying out loud. Rito means your sisters Lala. I guess Rito's thinking if he uses that invention when Momo or Nana is around they would get upset so he let's them tell what the plants and animals are saying." Explained Barry. "Aww really Rito?" Said Momo happily. "How kind of you." Said Nana. "Well i don't want to be rude." Explained Rito while blushing a little and after that they return back to downstairs to chat and watch TV.


End file.
